


【胜出/轰出】『嗜血论-17』

by as1551as



Category: All出, 勝出 - Fandom, 我的英雄學院, 轟出
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as1551as/pseuds/as1551as





	【胜出/轰出】『嗜血论-17』

-OOC预警  
-吸血鬼咔X牧师久X吸血鬼猎人轰

＊

在绿谷出久尚未从爆豪胜己的盛怒下解脱，还没能够从痛苦的轮回里奔腾转生的时候——

数不清是第几次将绿谷出久操晕过去，爆豪胜己终于在对方哭喊到声音沙哑、眼泪再也没办法夺眶而出时停下惩罚般的性爱行为。

最后一波热浪準确的洒落在花心最深处，让爆豪胜己浇灌数次的花苞早已承受不了更多的滋润，多余的液体自穴口盈盈流出，好不情色又引人遐想。

抽出自己的分身，爆豪胜己抓起绿谷出久短时间没办法使上力气的左脚向上一抬，那个长时间让自己进进出出的地方肿胀不堪，还能看见血液干涸在周遭的惨况。

啧、人类就是如此脆弱的生物。

撇下暂时醒不来的绿谷出久不管，爆豪胜己双脚踏稳在缺失几块木板的地面上，他只是环顾四周一回，便随即套上散落在一边的衣物，迳自给绿谷出久张罗了一件被挤进床铺与墙壁间的薄被套盖住他裸露在外的身体。

嘴角还有绿谷出久的血液，那抹红要比起自己体内的血液来的温热许多，嚐起来也好过他记忆中那些抓来凑数果腹的血液好上太多。

灵魂圣洁的人类果然连血液也是甘甜美味的叫人疯狂。

自顾自的掛上笑颜，此刻刚完事的男人心情是说不出的愉悅，如愿以偿的咽下圣洁的血液，在这次的相遇之后，没了碍事的程咬金和吱吱喳喳的放电白痴，十足地体会了一次清静自在。

床榻上陷入昏沉睡眠的绿谷出久断断续续的传出呻吟，其中几次进到了爆豪胜己的耳朵里。后者蹙眉没了几秒前的愉悅，他一手抄起地面上被自己撕碎成块的牧师袍，大手覆上挥一挥便完好如初。

躺在稀薄棉花构成的床垫上，可怜的大牧师直到方才才有了片刻的喘息，只是长时间的疲劳累积，让他感受不到自己长年穿在身上的衣物，让一个从未屏气凝神、蹑手蹑脚的吸血鬼就为了替自己盖上袍子而小心翼翼的动作著。

爆豪胜己，你他妈的到底在干嘛？

看着让牧师袍包裹住的绿发青年，那张脸上的雀斑起初看着稚气未脱，现在看来竟多了几分可爱与温婉。爆豪胜己搞不懂怎么就为了这样要胸没胸、要屁股没屁股的人类较真起来。

想起自己发现绿谷出久身上残留其他吸血鬼的味道，爆豪胜己就无法克制住怒火，一个劲的把绿谷出久拖进这间破屋子，埋头就是一阵操干。

直到身下的人数次昏厥、该挺立的地方红肿又垂头不展、全身上下本来是泛著淡淡粉红的吻痕全都让男人的咬痕取代，爆豪胜己才从盛怒中逐渐清醒。

真正醒来的时候，是在他看见那附白里透红的身子布满自己的痕迹与气味，但绿谷出久身上多的让他数不清到底有多少道的伤痕，却在他冷静下来后刺疼他的双眼。

哪里来这么多疤痕？

他换上衣物随手打理好自己才坐回床舖上，将床上沉沉入睡的家伙往墙壁推了推，空出来的位置刚巧让他坐下不拥挤。他侧过身就这么看着熟睡的那人，绿色的发梢盖住此刻闭上的眼眸，爆豪胜己知道，在那眼皮底下包藏着的是一双他见过最幽深却饱含生机的绿。

情不自禁的伸出手用手指勾挠了绿色浏海后，便放纵发丝顺过指尖回到那静静沉睡的脸庞上头。那张睡脸上还有未干涸的泪痕，看着爆豪胜己一阵烦躁与不自在，他这屁股都还没坐热就又站起身来，屋里屋外走了好几趟将绿谷出久打理干净。

「老子只是不喜欢食物脏兮兮的，可別搞错了。」嘀咕几句，爆豪胜己的手脚还算俐索的收拾好绿谷出久身上擦下来的体液与血渍。

「……小胜……。」

就这么一声轻呼，端着一盆水刚想起身的爆豪胜己停顿了一下动作，他定睛在发出声音的绿谷出久身上，在看见对方眼睛睁都没睁开后，转为嘲笑自己如此小心的举动就好像拆地雷一样。

绿谷出久让他折腾了近一天的时间，即便体格再强壮也抵不住吸血鬼没日没夜的肉体折磨，刚才纯粹只是一声梦呓罢了，爆豪胜己在笑话自己的同时，也发现自己可能入了绿谷出久的梦境之中。

就冲著废久梦见自己这一点，他可以再让这个小废物多睡上几个时辰。

倒掉一盆污水，爆豪胜己总算坐定在床沿，连续几个小时不间断的缠绵没能让他露出疲态，但在清理完绿谷出久的身体以及小心翼翼为了不打扰他睡眠的情况下，将附著黏稠或已经干涸体液的床单全数更换后，如释重负的盘起一只脚感觉著劳动后的疲惫。

如果有面镜子，爆豪胜己大概才能看见此刻在他脸上的是让好看五官构筑出来的温柔，对着熟睡的绿谷出久上上下下摸来摸去，爆豪胜己抚过的每个地方都有他留下来的痕迹。

或红或紫。

轻柔的将绿谷出久扳回仰躺睡姿，他的眼皮也有些沉了，只是不在自己熟悉的地方入睡，他一般睡的极浅又不好眠，可惜这间破屋子除了这张加大的单人床，连张像样的沙发也没有。

委屈他修长的身躯得跟熟睡的牧师挤在一张连双人床大小都不到的小床上头，他抱过绿谷出久让对方的头枕在自己的手臂上，而自己的一只脚跨上了娇小躯干，完美的将那抹绿藏进自己的体内。

感受到身上加之的重量和压力，绿谷出久不安份的蠕动了一下，但很快就被爆豪胜己收紧的手臂及双腿给制止了，也因为这个原因，绿谷出久有些想挣开爆豪胜己圈著自己的状态，几次未果反而唤醒了本来沉睡的意识。

「嗯……好重呀……。」他嘟囔了一声，随即入眼的是爆豪胜己垂眸看着他的红瞳，不偏不倚正巧看进他还未设下防备的内心，在他心底刮起了狂风摧残他的理智，「小、小……。」

「小什么小？你不睡觉是想再多来几次吗？」

爆豪胜己的气势完完全全就是“即便再来个好几次也没问题”的模样。吓得绿谷出久一时间噤声不敢对答，像只鸵鸟般埋进对方未著上衣的厚实胸膛。

在额间碰触到对方的炽热，才意识到此刻他们两人的距离有多么靠近，但一时半刻间想挣脱开来是不可能了。

绿谷出久软绵无力的任由爆豪胜己继续圈著他的行为，眼下只好先妥协，心想对方应该也累了，大概也只是吓唬吓唬他罢了。

心情一放松，随后来袭的就是刚才离去不久的困意，「嗯……不过，小胜你的手不酸吗？」他动了动自己的头示意著爆豪胜己让自己枕着的那只手臂，要是长时间被他这么睡着可能就要不能动了。

绿谷出久觉得好像在自己熟睡前不停折磨著他的爆豪胜己是另一个人，眼前的这个爆豪胜己，不论是看上去还是感觉著都要温柔多了。

眉眼间多了什么他没能仔细观察出来，声线里的情绪起伏也要温和的多，就像一阵薰风吹著自己但不冷不热的包裹住他，没带走他皮肤的温度反倒将他的体温加升了不少。

「睡你的觉，管那么多干嘛。」大掌往那颗还不安份下来的脑袋压了压，让那张还想说些什么的嘴贴上自己的胸膛才终于没了声音，「要是老子动不了，你该拿一辈子来换老子的这只手。」

「唔……。」

「哈、反正横竖你都离不开老子，那就乖乖的跟著我，听清楚没有？」爆豪胜己闭上眼想着怀里这个充斥著自己的气味、又软绵柔弱的人类品嚐起来的滋味好过寻常人，怎么想也放不开手让他去其他地方或其他人怀里。

唇瓣黏著爆豪胜己的胸膛，只要对方再用力点绿谷出久大概就连鼻子也要沦陷进去这片满是雄性气味的森林里。

让爆豪胜己的体温给哄的恍惚失觉，没听清楚对方最后说了什么，但最后那句“听清楚没有”他是认真听进心里去了。

「嗯……听清楚了……小胜。」

听清楚了。

绿谷出久没察觉抱着他的男人嘴角失守的角度，更没发现他睡迷糊的回答将自己送进了谁的心底去。

睡意深沉，今次亦眠。

＊

待续。


End file.
